Destiny
by gabbythegoddess
Summary: They've reached that point.  They both know.  He wants it.  She begs for it to dissapear.  They've realized their destiny, is together.


Destiny

I think I've known it for a while now; were destined for each-other. It just isn't fair. Why does it have to be him. The one boy, actually man, that I have hated for all these years. Ooooh, I could just curse Dumbledore into the next century for this. I mean, I know he is a meddlesome, crazy, psycho, old man but i never thought he'd go as far as this.

It all started at home. Right before the start of term.

_FLASHBACK!_

"Ready for school honey?'

**"MOM, I HAVE BEEN YELLING ALL SUMMER ABOUT BEING HEAD GIRL**, much to the dismay of Petunia, **AND YOU ASK ME IF I'M READY FOR IT?...**seriously though, I'm ready!"

"Okay, Okay just trying to sound like a good parent here; cut me some slack."

Lily laughs as she hears this but also feels a pang of sorrow. She knows that her parents are trying to be the best they can because they failed on Petunia. The bratty, ungrateful, hateful, rude, jealous girl that she is, is called their failure.

"Alright then, let's go mother dear!"

_FLASHFORWARD FROM THE FLASHBACK!_

"YAAAAY! Hogwarts, prepare to meet your new head girl!"

"Goodbye sweetheart, be good and send us lots of letters!"

Lily could tell her parents didn't want her to go. She could tell they wanted her at home where she was supposedly safe from the war. They just didn't understand. Nowhere is safer then Hogwarts, except maybe Gringotts, the wizarding bank.

" I will!"

Lily clambered onto the train and started to look for her friends. She saw all that shock blonde hair and noticed a bunch of sleek brown hair in the middle, and called to her best friends in the entire world!

"Lindsey, Emily, Faith!

Lily smiled as her friends ushered her into their compartment. She noticed that the twins similarities were becoming more pronounced, it got harder to tell them apart by the day. Of course, Emily and Lindsey were never very different. Their only difference was their attitudes.

Lindsey is very stubborn, she also appears very cruel on the outside but if you knew her, you knew she was just very guarded about herself. She also loves to sing and is a bookworm.

Emily is also very stubborn, she is also very happy-go-lucky, but everyone swore she had the worst temper they have ever seen. It was common knowledge that if you got on her bad side, it was the just about the last thing you would ever do.

They looked very much alike though. They both had naturally shock blonde hair, model body forms (tall and skinny), and very pale skin, like lily. Their eyes were blueish gray, and their lips were very pale pink. They were best at History of Magic

Faith, was the tomboy of the group. She loved quidditch, seeing as she was a star chaser for Gryffindor, and was friends with all the boys including the detestable marauders. No matter what state you were in, you could never be anything but happy around her. she was just to crazy, hyper, spazzy and sweet for that. She was best at Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Faith, had dark brown, long, wavy hair. It very much suited her lightly tanned skin, and her hazel-green eyes. Her full, shock red, lips were the reason why guys could barely think around her. You could just tell they were in their fantasy land about who knows what. She was the shortest of the group, about a good three inches shoter. She was also more filled out than the others, but was still classified as skinny.

Lily of course was pale, tall, skinny, had giant, shocking emerald green eyes, and bright red hair. She was a complete bookworm, and the goody-goody of the group. she could also be very dangerous when she wanted to be. She was the best at Charms.

They sat down and Lily proceeded to rant about her sister, seeing as it was their tradition from year one, for her to rant, and them to comfort.

"Lilykins, Shouldn't you be in the head compartment?" Faith questioned.

"Oh! Right! See you later guys!"

She walked into the head compartment and was surprised to see James potter sitting there.

"Hey, Evans, are you head girl?"

She nodded slowly, still confused.

"Great, because I'm head boy!"

And with that she promptly fainted.


End file.
